


Comfort in a Nightmare

by LamiasLuck



Series: Timid Speech [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LamiasLuck/pseuds/LamiasLuck
Summary: Eric has a nightmare. A common occurrence for the man, sure, but this time the Host is there to help.





	Comfort in a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I imagine this takes place in the same universe as my other story, Safe Space, but you don't need to read it to understand this one. Just assume the Host and Eric are already friends at this point.

_ “You’re worthless.” _

_ Eric couldn’t help but whimper again. The room was pitch black and seemed endless. In the middle, stood Eric. He wanted to run, to escape, but his feet were cemented in place.  _

_ “You’re a disgrace to this family.” _

_ A familiar voice echoed around the room. It was far too loud and ringed in Eric’s ears.  _

_ “You should have died with your brothers.” _

_ His legs gave out and he fell onto the floor. The room was closing in on itself, the air becoming toxic. A distinct laughter erupted throughout the shrinking enclosure, taunting the poor man. Eric gasped fruitlessly for air. He tried covering his ears, but the laughter wouldn’t stop. The walls kept closing in closer and closer, fully intent on crushing him. _

 

Eric’s eyes snapped open. His heart was beating so quickly that he could hear it thumping in his ears. He tried to look around the room, but his surroundings were pitch dark. Dread coursed through his veins again, memories from the nightmare began to blend with reality. From what he felt, he was sitting at a desk. Like the dream, he felt frozen in place and desperately tried to look for any sort of light. Tears streamed down his face and he held the table in front of him with an iron grip.

“Eric? You’re still here?”

The Host turned on the light and in an instant, Eric saw that he was in the library. Judging by the opened book on the table, he must have fallen asleep while reading. He ducked his head when Host walked closer to him.

“Are you alright?” The Host had heard the other’s cries from his office. He was working late at night and didn’t realise Eric was still in the library. 

Eric frantically nodded his head, flinching back as Host stepped closer. “I’m sorry! I’ll-I’ll leave. I’m sorry…” He had found his handkerchief and used it to wipe away tears, but couldn’t stop his panic. 

“There is no reason to apologize. The Host implores you to stay as he is worried for your wellbeing.” He pulled up a seat and sat beside Eric, who continued to hiccup through his cries.

Eric gave the other a weak smile. “Just a nightmare! I’m fine,” he rushed his words, his throat felt constricted. Slowly, his panic continued to build, every bottled up emotion wanted to explode at this very moment. Controlling his breakdown was like trying to carrying water with your bare hands, next to impossible and terribly inconvenient. His usual routine began, his handkerchief pulled between shaking hands and his eyes were shut closed. 

The Host tried to calm down Eric, but to no avail. He didn’t want to risk scaring the panicked man, even a slight touch could make the situation worse. Eventually, the Host started to mutter narrations, Eric barely registered the white noise. 

Eric’s breathing was rapid, yet it felt like he was drowning. Derek’s laughter echoed in his head, his father’s words coursed through his veins like venom. Seconds turned into minutes and his nerves didn’t calm down in the slightest. He was being dragged back to that dark room, the walls kept closing in. He wanted to claw his way out, but he felt so weak. Nothing was helping.

Suddenly, Eric felt calm. The weights seemly disappeared from his conscious and were replaced with flowers. The darkness surrounding him was gone, the familiar library taking its place. He breathed deeply and wiped the excess tears from his face. It was confusing, his breakdowns never end that quickly. Looking at the Host, he noticed his bandages were dyed a darker shade of red and he had finally stopped narrating.

“Host?” 

“The Host could not think of another way to help you,” he said, out of breath. “He apologizes, but he wanted you to feel safe.”

Eric’s eyes widened as he realised what the Host did. Tears built up in the corners of his eyes again, but they weren’t sad ones. “Thank you…! I couldn’t - I’m sorry about this.”

Host gave the other a kind smile. “It’s alright, Eric. The Host is glad he is able to help,” he paused. “It is quite late though, the Host can accompany you to your room.” He got up from his chair and offered Eric his hand. The two made their way out of the library with Eric clinging onto the Host’s arm like a lifeline. For once, the chaotic manor was tranquil, each step forward brought Eric farther from the darkness.

They stopped in front of Eric’s door. “You will be safe by yourself, right? No one will bother you?” Host asked with furrowed brows. 

Shifting slightly, Eric tightened his grip on the Host. He understood his friend’s unsaid words.“Dad’s staying at a motel tonight.”

Eric’s room was always simple in layout. It had to be. But as time went on he managed to sneak in little trinkets he’s collected during his adventures. Some books, a first-aid kit, and even a cute plush pigeon. It felt more homey, a concept foreign to the timid man. He detached himself from the Host and went over to one of his drawers, rummaging through it until he finally pulled out a nightlight. On nights like these it was hard to not stress over the shadows creeping in the corners. At least the Host didn’t seem to judge. 

Speaking of which, the Host was leaning on the doorframe. His narrations were more hushed, whether that was because he didn’t want to wake the others or his own fatigue was unknown. 

“You’re not gonna work still, right? I-I mean,” Eric fumbled with his words. “After this, you, um, y-you should sleep too.”

A small smile dawned on the Host’s lips. “The Host supposes he should go to sleep. He did say it was late in the night.” He prayed that Eric didn’t know the exact time, 2:52 am. Well, it wasn’t like the Host was known for a healthy lifestyle anyways. “Goodnight, Eric.” 

“Night, Host!” 

Finally, Eric was alone. He turned on his nightlight, changed into some pajamas, and flopped onto his bed. He cocooned himself in his blankets and was out like a light. The rest of the night was peaceful and dreamless. No nightmares, no stress.

Eric couldn’t ask for more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... I know I said my next story would be a continuation of Foster Child and would be in time for Chase Appreciation Week, BUT this happened to come across my mind. It was easy to write and honestly??
> 
> I kinda needed a pick-me-up story. Eric's a comfort character what can I say?
> 
> ALSO, it's exam season for me. I can't work on other stories for at least two weeks from now... sorry. But after that hell I'll write that Chase story so stay tuned!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!!! (I have a tumblr too btw: https://lamiasluck.tumblr.com so follow if you wanna chat!)


End file.
